Cabin Protections
Traps Traps may only be placed in Marshaled areas. You may place up to five traps on or in an individual building. Inside that building, only one trap may be set on individual containers, doors, or windows; floors, walls, and ceilings may have up to the normal limit. Multiple traps cannot physically overlap each other. Traps cannot be set on flexible items such as pouches when they are being worn or carried. If you pick up a trapped pouch and attempt to leave with it, throw it, or otherwise move it from its original position, the trap on the pouch is considered tripped due to the movement/agitation of the item. Once triggered, the components of a trap are destroyed and cannot be recovered. The maker of a trap may set or unset a trap without triggering it or losing the components. The maker of the trap may also teach up to 3 other characters how to disarm and re-arm that particular trap. Those 3 characters cannot teach or show anyone else how to disarm the trap, however they may show others where the trap is located and how to pass around it (i.e. 'Step over that wire.'). The maker of a trap may also move it from one location to another. The three individuals who know how to operate a trap are reset between each gather. Traps cannot be evaded, negated, or shielded; however, immunities would still apply. Trap effects are considered physical and do not have a limited duration. If a victim triggers a trap that snares, that victim is snared until the effect is removed. A triggered trap's lingering effects may be removed as noted in the trap effect description. The maker of a trap may also release a victim from its effects. In some cases, others may rescue a victim from the lingering effects of a trap. For example, someone who was not caught in a pit trap can be rescued if someone above drops down a rope for the victim to climb out or someone could break the cage imprisoning a victim from the outside to release them. Characters must have the same or higher level of Trap Making to disarm a trap. If a trap is physically created, a character may attempt to manually disarm it without tripping it. Alternately, if a trap exists in play but is not constructed, the character must roll 15 or higher on a 20 sided dice to successfully disarm the trap, otherwise the trap is activated. A character that successfully disarms a trap salvages half of the components rounded down. Which components the character receives are decided at random. Locks Locks may be placed on buildings or boxes but not bags or pouches. A lock will protect the entirety of a building or storage device until the lock is broken or unlocked. No box or building may have more than one lock on it at a time. When an active lock is touched it damages the individual who makes contact unless he/she has the key or uses an appropriate set of lock picks. The amount of damage dealt is dependent on the lock's material but it does bypass all armor. A triggered lock will reset in five minutes if it is not unlocked. Locks cannot be shattered by a Shatter effect or broken with Strength but can be picked or if they are not made of adamite, they can be broken with excessive strength. To attempt to pick a lock, the character must have the same level of Tinkering that is used to create the given type of lock. Each attempt takes five minutes and the character must roll fifteen or higher on a twenty sided dice. Lock picks of the same material of the lock are required to pick a lock. Level 1 Tinkerer *Silver Lock: 16-20 *Gold Lock: 20 *Mithril Lock: 20 *Adamite Lock: 20 Level 2 Tinkerer *Silver Lock: 11-20 *Gold Lock: 16-20 *Mithril Lock: 20 *Adamite Lock: 20 Level 3 Tinkerer *Silver Lock: 6-20 *Gold Lock: 11-20 *Mithril Lock: 16-20 *Adamite Lock: 20 Level 4 Tinkerer *Silver Lock: 2-20 *Gold Lock: 6-20 *Mithril Lock: 11-20 *Adamite Lock: 16-20 If a lock is used on a cabin door or window, the lock type and number must be included on the Cabin Notes. The lock item tag must be included in the note sleeve. Cabin Guardians A maximum of two guardians can be used to protect a building and in the event that the building is attacked, plot will pull monsters to play the creatures according to the instructions left in your Cabin Notes. You are responsible for providing the appropriate colored tabard and weaponry for each guardian you have. Also, if your character wishes to have the guardian accompany him/her anywhere for any reason, you are responsible for finding someone to play the creature. The type of Cabin Guardians, their item number, who is able to control them, and their current commands must be listed on the Cabin Notes. The item tag for each guardian must also be included in the sleeve. (It is permissible to keep a reusable card with the creatures commands instead of rewriting them each event.) Category:Rules Category:Gear